In recent years, there has been known an IC card which includes a plurality of interfaces. The conventional IC card receives a command through an interface, executes a process of the received command, and transmits a response through the same interface as the interface that received the command.
Even though the conventional IC card includes the plurality of interfaces, the plurality of interfaces is not effectively used.